starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Garven Dreis/Leyendas
Garven "Dave" Dreis fue el comandante del Escuadrón Rojo y un piloto de caza estelar T-65 Ala-X para la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Procedente del planeta Virujansi en el Borde Interior, Dreis sirvió originalmente con la Caballería Aérea de Rarefied, luchando en las Guerras Clon que tuvieron lugar desde el 22 ABY hasta el 19 ABY. Durante la Batalla de Virujansi, Dreis tuvo la oportunidad de volar junto con el "Héroe Sin Miedo", Anakin Skywalker. Al comienzo de las Guerras Clon y la subsiguiente Declaración de un Nuevo Orden, Dreis se unió a la Alianza Rebelde; una organización dedicada a sacudir el dominio del Imperio Galáctico en la galaxia; tras ver las atrocidades que cometió el Imperio en su mundo natal. Dreis sirvió a la Alianza en numerosas batallas, adoptando un acercamiento paternal para dirigir a sus hombres y supervisó personalmente la instrucción de sus nuevos reclutas. En el año 0 ABY, estuvo asignado en la base de Dantooine, liderando el Escuadrón Dantooine, y poco después fue transferido al Gran Templo de Yavin 4. Puesto al mando del Escuadrón Rojo, Dreis adoptó la señal de identificación de "Líder Rojo", y el apodo de "Jefe". Desde allí, dirigió al Escuadrón Rojo en un ataque en la superarma de la Estrella de la Muerte del Imperio, la cual se había desplazado para destruir la base de la Alianza. Cuando el piloto Jon Vander del Escuadrón Oro falló el ataque a un puerto de escape térmico, Dreis se vio obligado a realizar su propio intento. Casi lo consiguió, pero su torpedo de protones falló al entrar en el puerto de escape térmico de la Estrella de la Muerte. A continuación Dreis fue derribado por el Lord Sith Darth Vader. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza novela]] *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela juvenil)|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza novela juvenil]] *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 3'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 4'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' Apariciones no canon *''Perfect Evil'' Fuente *''Star Wars: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * *''The Art of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * * * * * * *''Vader Tech'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection'' * * * * * * * }} }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Individuos masculinos Category:Personal del Escuadrón Rojo